


Bomb man is horny over beep boop boy

by Soulier



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulier/pseuds/Soulier
Summary: My english sucks lmfao
Relationships: Whitty/Boyfriend
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Bomb man is horny over beep boop boy

**Author's Note:**

> My english sucks lmfao

That blue haired boy was walking around the streets at night. Nothing interesting from that, just him walking alone... Well, not really alone. That bomb guy, Whitty, was next to him on a corner, he was doing nothing honestly, just vibin', to say in certain way.

\- Beep!

\- Wh- Ugh, you again. What do you want now, dwarf? - said on a bad mood, staring at the blue haired guy.

The blue haired just gave him a microphone with a smile on his face. 

\- ...a rap battle? Again? Get lost, dude. - yelled the bomb, walking away. Once again, the tiny guy (in comparison of Whitty) was holding the microphone at him.

\- Beep boop skada beep!

\- I don't even know what you are saying. Get lost, don't make me mad.

\- ...beep boop beep!

\- ugh, are you even listening?!

Whitty was mad at him, really mad. He cornered him on the nearest alley while suffocating him. Boyfriend was scared, he was sweating and trying to get away from the bomb.

\- I'm trying to not hurt you! So get lost, holy shit!

That was his last warning. Boyfriend barely moved but suddenly he noticed that Whitty was just few inches away from his face. Did he got closer to his face? What the fuck?

It only got even worse when Boyfriend noticed something on the bomb's pants. A bulge. Oh no.

\- Damn, what have you done... - he said as he stared at his own pants, after realizing Boyfriend was staring at them, first.

With even more reason, the blue haired was struggling to get away and run from him, but just that was enough to make Whitty lose his patience and throw him to the dirty floor.

\- YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! YOU DID THIS, NOW YOU SOLVE IT.

\- ...b-beep!

\- SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP - he yelled again, even more angry that he actually was. With a pissed look at his face he was taking off Boyfriend's pants. Oh shit, that was actually happening.

Once again, Boyfriend struggled as he could to run away from that guy, he was even crying. Not even when dating Pico he felt like this, he never felt like this. He was really scared. Everything was going on too fast, after seconds that seemed like years of struggling Whitty finally took his pants off, and after licking a bit his fingers (do bombs even have tongue?) he pressed his thumbs inside Boyfriend's anus, simulating pushing. Boyfriend was scared as fuck, all what he could do was crying while moaning at the same time.

\- Hey, shut up, I didn't even started yet. - wha- he didn't even started? What was that then? 

After a few minutes Whitty suddenly stopped, and took his fingers out, Boyfriend was gasping and sweating at the same time, just like that bomb. Huh.

Whitty took his pants off, leaving in sight his huge erect black dick (do bombs have fucking genitals???) and he pulled it inside Boyfriend's wet butthole. He didn't even started it soft and calm like he did with the fingers, he was rough and fast now, clapping on Boyfriend's cheeks. Boyfriend was crying and moaning even more, it hurted like hell itself, while Whitty putting his fingers inside Boyfriend's mouth, to low the noises at least a little bit.

Whitty finally stopped, he put his dick out while it let spilling some of the sperm after he came inside Boyfriend.

Like if nothing happened, Whitty put his pants back and helped Boyfriend a bit with his clothes. They went out of the alley, no one was there, it was like fucking midnight. Boyfriend was shaking, he felt weird and dirty, how could he explain what happened to his girlfriend? It wasn't good to keep it for himself as a secret.

\- Hey... Look, I'm sorry. - he said, but he didn't seemed sorry at all. How could he expect Boyfriend could forgive him such a thing? 

\- ...beep.

\- I don't even know why do I talk to you. Anyway, take that as a warning or whatever, I don't care. - he said, while walking on the dark streets. Wait, was that just a fucking warning?!


End file.
